Unexpected Consequences
by Traycer
Summary: SG-1 encounters a big problem while on a routine mission.


**Summary:** SG-1 encounters a big problem while on a routine mission.  
><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> Written for the prompt, "What the HELL was I thinking?" for Stargate LAS

* * *

><p><strong>Unexpected Consequences<strong>

Bat-like creatures flew at them from all directions, swooping low like aircrafts in the training missions Jack knew so well. He and his team were trapped, at least until morning, and he worried about having enough ammunition. There were thousands of those things, or so it seemed.

"Some picnic," Daniel said, stopping to reload. "That's the last time I listen to you."

Jack didn't bother to respond, there were too many of the creatures swarming around. He shot another one that came too close for comfort, then grabbed his P-90 and watched with satisfaction as the rapid gunfire sent the creatures flying in all directions.

High pitched shrieks still filled the air, although the bats kept their distance, for awhile anyway. The lull wouldn't last, but it was a good time to make an assessment on what's left of their ammo. Jack looked over to see Carter checking her gun, while Teal'c scanned the treetops.

"Carter," he said as he rammed the clip into his gun.

"Sir?"

"Any ideas on how to get rid of these things?"

"No sir." She aimed and fired a shot at one of the braver bats that came in close. "I don't even know what they are."

"Well, whatever they are, they're not afraid of anything," Daniel said, then ducked when another creature swooped down toward him. Teal'c shot that one out of the sky, prompting Jack to ready his gun for the next onslaught. They only had about four hours of daylight left by his reckoning, and he knew they'd be in even bigger trouble when it got dark.

"Piece of cake," Daniel said sarcastically.

"I know what I said, Daniel," Jack told him while shooting the creature that was heading straight for him. Gunshots blazed around him as his team fought off the birds coming back in full force. "Looks like a great planet," he continued while spraying the skies with bullets, determined to kill as many as he could. "Sandy beaches, blue skies." He pulled out his pistol and shot a creature that was within seconds of landing on Daniel's head, then stopped long enough to slam another clip into his P-90. "People seem friendly. What's the worst that could happen?" Three more dead and Jack was just getting started. "Famous last words," he said sarcastically while killing at least four more with a spray of bullets. "What the HELL was I thinking?"

"Advanced weaponry and technology," Teal'c reminded him.

"Yeah? Well that was before I knew about these freaking bats."

They continued to shoot even though they were dangerously low on ammunition. The creatures had backed off from attacking again, but were currently flying over their prey and Jack was getting desperate.

"Carter," he said. "It'll be dark soon. See if you can get a fire going."

She nodded, but before she could take more than a few steps, the sound of a loud horn echoed through the woods and Jack watched in amazement as the creatures scattered to the winds, their shrieks drowned out by the blaring noise that seemed to go on forever and growing louder by the minute. Jack and his team were back on the defensive, their guns now aimed at the trees. Something was heading their way and they were not about to let their guard down now.

The silence, when it came, was deafening. Between the high-pitched screeches of the bats, the rattle of gunshots, and the blaring sound of a trumpet heralding safety for the time being, the noise level had to be over 100 decibels. And while Jack had no idea what a decibel really was, he did understand that the silence now meant a new kind of danger.

He and this team formed a tighter circle so that their weapons were now aimed in all directions. Leaves rustled to the right of him, which was a big concern, but so were the sounds of the wind in the trees. Was that the wind, or was it bats hiding up there waiting for another chance?

"Yo!" Jack yelled out, hoping that a friendly banter would help in staying alive. "Thanks for the help."

No response. He tightened his grip on his weapon, while continually scanning the trees. He didn't like this at all.

"Colonel," Carter said to draw his attention to her side of the battlefield. A large mechanical... something rolled out from the brush, followed by a man who was dressed in what looked like a jumpsuit.

"Now what," he muttered as the man casually waved at them.

"Do not worry," the man said. "You are safe from the beasts that plague our village." He stopped in front of Teal'c and said, "You are strangers to our land, are you not?"

"We are," Teal'c replied warily.

"Was it you that helped us?" Daniel wanted to know.

The man smiled, then nodded before reaching out to push a button. Jack's gun came up almost automatically, but an earsplitting blare of noise trumpeted through the air and he instinctively reached up one hand to block his ear while hunching his shoulder to protect the other one.

The man shut it off, then gave them a smug look. "Very effective."

"I guess so!" Jack said in agreement. His ears were still ringing.

"Come," the man said. He held up a dead creature as if trying to entice his guests. "Thanks to you we will have roasted trensmer tonight. The meat must be soaked in branweed oil for a few hours first, roasted until almost burned in order to eliminate the poison within, then we can enjoy a feast!"

"Poison," Jack said, forcing a smile and nodding in mock agreement. "Sounds great." He looked over to see Daniel thinking the same thing, judging by the look on his face.

Times like this, Jack thought as he shrugged his shoulders. "You mentioned something about a picnic, Daniel?" Daniel gave him a 'let's get this over with look' and Jack sighed. "After you," he told his team.


End file.
